


Carrying Their Weight

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fiveya Week 2019, Fluff, Post-Canon, time travel mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five teaches Vanya how to dance during their second childhood.





	Carrying Their Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Day 6 Prompt: First Kiss/Last Kiss

“Did you have to do this the first time?” Vanya asked, and Five shrugged and gave her a small twirl. Her skirt flared out nicely and Five was distracted for a moment until she reached out and nudged his shoulder.

“You honestly expect me to remember that after all of this time? For one thing he made us all learn a week ago and I wasn’t around when we were sixteen last time. For another, I can assure you dancing was never considered useful during the apocalypse so I would have forgotten it even if he _had_ taught us earlier in the first timeline.”

She hummed thoughtfully at that and they continued to dance in relative silence save for the music they were dancing to for a few more minutes until Five had an amusing thought come to him and smirked. “Now that you have the relative basics down, how about I introduce you to the dip?”

She cocked her head to the side, curious and suspicious. “Like in old romance movies?”

His smirk widened, excitement and mischief start to stir in his chest. “Exactly! All you really need to do is relax, curl your free had around my neck, then –” and he abruptly shifted her center of gravity and dipped her so low that her gasp immediately devolved into a laugh of exhilaration. He took a moment to treasure the sound, reveling in the way it made the spare room they were using seem to vibrate as her power subtly backed it up. 

When he pulled her back up her face was red and she couldn’t stop smiling even as she swatted at his shoulder. “You’re the worst,” she huffed, and his smirk softened into a smile and he gently pressed his forehead to hers.

“Sorry,” he said, not meaning it in the slightest. By the look of her eyes, she knew that very well, but didn’t say anything. Instead, her eyes got their own spark of mischief and he felt her hand move from his shoulder to the small of his back. He frowned at the act until she moved close enough that her center of gravity became an anchor point and he felt her move his out from under him. Now it was _his_ turn to grab onto her. “Wait – Vanya – I feel like this is a bad idea –”

And that’s when she dipped him right back, her arms only straining after reaching the full form. He stared at her, wide-eyed and breathless, as she frowned and held the position for a few beats before pulling him back up, her eyes never once bleaching with the use of her powers. She released a breath as she righted him before seeing the look on his face and laughing. “Didn’t see that coming, Mister Probability Chart?”

“I –” his voice cracked a little and he snapped his mouth shut, his ears burning. “No,” he finally said, his eyes straying to the hand in his as he moved through the dance once again. He trailed the gaze down her arm, but her jacket covered it from view and he frowned a little. “Care to share with the rest of the class when you started upper body training?”

“When I managed to argue with Father about the benefits of upper body strength for violin players.” She smiled at some far away memory and he pulled her closer. “After I left the house and joined the orchestra, I heard some of the other violinists talk about it, and did some research. It’s somewhat debated, but most people agree the benefits outweigh the potential consequences.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” he told her and, before she could respond he dipped her again. He felt her start to slip and tried to correct, but then she _also_ corrected, and the result was the two of them staring at each other with their faces scant inches apart.

They stared at each other, eyes wide, and when she let out a shaky breath it hit his lips and chin and his eyes fluttered shut without thought. He felt her let go of his hand to curl an arm around his neck and opened his eyes again when he felt her put more force there – either to pull herself up or pull him down, he wasn’t quite sure. Their eyes met, more than a lifetime’s worth of regrets and hopes and dreams and words said and unsaid hanging between them, and together they moved and their lips met as the song came to an end around them.

Not bad for their first kiss, in Five’s opinion.


End file.
